Rosalee Calvert
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Female |type = Fuchsbau |relationships = Mother George Calvert, father Freddy Calvert, brother Lois, aunt Monroe, boyfriend Nick Burkhardt, friend Hank Griffin, friend Ian Harmon, former lover |job = Shopkeeper |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = X |recurring = X |wesenimage = 204-Rosalee infected morphed.png }} Rosalee Calvert comes to Portland in because of her brother's death. She is a Fuchsbau and Monroe's girlfriend. Background Rosalee tried to follow in her parents' footsteps as an apothecary, but she didn't like the job. Her brother also dealt in organs, though he sold them as spices and teas. She was once a "J" addict, and a customer of Cecil, frequenting a local Portland Trauminsel. During this time, she was arrested on one occasion for breaking and entering. After seven years of bad behavior, she cleaned up her act and moved to Seattle. She describes herself as living a double life as she tries to hide from everyone who she really is. Episodes Season 1 Rosalee gets a call from Nick at the Portland Police station telling her that her brother Freddy was murdered. She told Nick she would come down from Seattle to say goodbye. After requesting to visit her brother's shop, Nick takes her to the shop. While there Nick sees Rosalee in her Fuchsbau form and Rosalee realizes Nick is a Grimm. Rosalee wonders how Nick manages to keep it a secret from everyone at the station. Later that day, Nick and Monroe visit Rosalee in the shop. Monroe looks around and finds a bottle of "J". Nick asks if Rosalee knows about it and she says she was hooked onto it for seven years until she cleaned up and moved to Seattle. When Nick and Monroe begin to leave, Rosalee stops Monroe. She then morphs into her Fuchsbau form and Monroe into his Blutbad form. She says she was just checking if Monroe really knew her brother. She then says she is trying to figure out how the friendship between Nick and Monroe works. Rosalee later calls Nick at night to tell him that the two people that murdered Freddy showed up at the shop. Rosalee managed to escape to her brother's house. Rosalee requests that Nick asks Monroe to watch over her. Monroe arrives and falls asleep on the couch. The next morning, Rosalee awakes him and tells him that she is going back to the shop. After Nick and Monroe exit the "Island of Dreams" drug gathering, Rosalee saves Monroe's life when he is held at gunpoint by one of the murderers. The next day, Monroe gives Rosalee flowers and, seeing that she has decided to stay for awhile, offers to help her set up the shop. Rosalee helps Nick to get the Unbezahlbar out of Robin Steinkellner's throat, by reading the directions out of one of the books in her shop. She is also the one who tells Nick the correct name for the stone in Robin's throat. She helps locate a cure for the curse Adalind Schade put on Hank. She and Monroe are up most of the night searching for the correct Zaubertrank, until Rosalee finds it. She tells Nick that Adalind's Hexenbiest spirit can only be destroyed by the blood of a Grimm. Rosalee enters her Exotic Spice store to open shop, and is surprised by a mysterious person, who turns out to be an old friend (Ian) Ian had been shot by a bounty hunter (Edgar Waltz) and Rosalee fixes up his bullet wound with the help of Monroe. Monroe finds out while he is there that Rosalee had a romantic relationship with Ian, and that she had also been part of the resistance. She calls Nick over and her and Monroe explain that Ian had an alibi and did not murder a bartender (which he had been suspected of). She then goes to Reginald and asks for some papers for Ian so he can leave the country. When she returns for the papers, Edgar follows her back to the shop. Rosalee opens the envelope from Reginald to find a note included warning of Edgar. She calls Monroe, but Edgar arrives and takes the phone, threatening to kill Rosalee if Monroe didn't bring Ian back. Edgar is about to kill Rosalee when Nick arrives saying he has Ian. Monroe then also enters and says he has Ian, causing the two to argue. Edgar asks Rosalee who she called and she replies "not a Fuchsbau". Monroe then Woges into a Blutbad and throws Edgar off, allowing them to take him down. Nick leaves with Monroe to get Adalind Schade's cat from Juliette's veterinarian office, and takes it to Rosalee Calvert's apothecary for testing. Rosalee says they will try to figure out what is wrong by testing the cat but may need to test Juliette in order to be of any use. She starts by gassing the cat with valerian so she can check its claws and saliva. Season 2 Monroe and Rosalee arrive at Nick's house, just after her is talking with his mother about the car crash she supposedly died in. They are quite surprised at the destruction of Nick's house and Nick tells them that Kimura is responsible. Monroe and Rosalee realize that someone else is in the house by catching their scent, at fiirst thinking it to be Kimura. Rosalee corrects Monroe by saying "That's not a him. It's a her." When Kelly attacks Monroe and pulls out a knife, Rosalee goes to attack but Nick pulls her back. They are both shocked when they are told Kelly is Nick'ss mother. Rosalee tells Nick that the spell that put Juliette into a coma is called L'espirit Ailleus which causes memory loss. Rosalee says that she and Monroe are working on the cure, but that it will take 16 hours for it to be ready. She speaks to Nick on the phone as he is about to face the Mauvais Dentes, saying the potion will only work for the next forty-five minutes. Rosalee and Monroe wait impatiently at the hospital while Kelly and Nick fight and kill the Mauvais Dentes. Just as they give up and head into the hospital, Nick and Kelly arrive. Rosalee instructs Nick to give Juliette six drops in each eye and tells him it will not wake her though, and there is no way to know if it has worked until she does awaken. She and Monroe drive Kelly home, and Rosalee tells Kelly about the events of Woman in Black and how she trusts Nick. She then hugs Kelly (to the surprise of Monroe). Rosalee is later threatened by Catherine in the Spice Shop and calls Nick to tell him. Rosalee enters the spice shop to find it damaged with the cat having escaped its cage. She manages to get it outside when Monroe enters. They hear the squeal of tires and a MOW! It sounds like the cat has been hit by a car. Monroe asks her to go on a picnic with him. During the picnic they are attacked by an infected Stangebär. They manage to escape via Monroe's car and drive back to the spice shop. Once there, Rosalee begins to get very touchy with Monroe. She begins to heavily kiss him. Simultaneously, Monroe is speaking to Nick on the phone, who tells him about the symptoms of the infection (being extremely lovey). Monroe realizes that Rosalee is exhibiting this one symptom and promptly sees a scratch on her neck. Monroe hangs up and tells her that she is infected. While Monroe is making the antidote for the disease Rosalee breaks out the window of the spice store. At this point Nick has arrived at the store, along with Hank and another infected Wesen. Nick goes after Rosalee in the back alley way. She then attacks him with a pair of scissors. Nick disarms her and knocks her unconscious. He then brings her back into the store and is fed the antidote. She later wakes up and asks Monroe if they kissed, which he tells her that they did. Rosalee goes over to Monroe's house for dinner. She and Monroe discover that they both like the same artist, and begin kissing. In the middle of this, they are interrupted by Angelina, and Rosalee leaves. She later apologises to Monroe over the phone, and tells Angelina, Nick, Hank and Monroe how to make the potion which will put Monroe into a living death. During this episode, she leaves to look after her aunt who has had a stroke. She is also notably relieved when she hears Monroe is alright after he takes the potion, and says she can finally sleep. Rosalee calls Monroe, who is watching the Spice Shop for her, and informs him of an order placed by Leroy, a man with balance problems. When Monroe calls Rosalee later, he realises he made a mistake and she tells him that on a scale of “one to ten”, mixing up Viscum Coloradum with Nepeta Asgresis is an “eleven”, at which he decides to pay Leroy a visit. Rosalee calls Monroe at the spice shop and says that her Aunt is getting better and she should be home in a week or so, Monroe has to end the call as Captain Renard comes into the shop. Rosalee says he'll call later.. Monroe receives a call at home from Rosalee, and he tells her about the Nick/Juliette/Renard drama. Rosalee figures out that Renard was the one who woke Juliette from her spell induced coma. She also tells Monroe that her Aunt is doing much better and that she is returning to Portland. Monroe tells her that he will meet her at the bus station when she arrives. The next morning Nick and Monroe meet Rosalee at the bus station. Rosalee steps off the bus and greets Monroe with a kiss. She greets Nick and then tells them they need to get to the spice shop right away as she thinks she knows what the problem is. At the shop, once again, Rosalee blends a batch of the potion for Nick to drink. At first Nick doesn't realize the side effects, but he then falls over and turns red in the same manner that Renard did when he took the Heart Purification Potion. Rosalee escorts Juliette and Captain Renard into another room while Monroe pricks Nick's thumb and takes a sample of his blood. Monroe gives the sample to Rosalee, who adds it to part of the potion she is making (just Juliette's) for Renard and Juliette. Rosalee and Monroe talk about the bank robbers and the possibility of getting The Wesen Council involved. Monroe hopes it won't come to that. Rosalee addresses a meeting of very scared Wesen in the spice shop and promises that she will deal with the situation. They are scared that they will be the victims of a "witch hunt" after what happened in the bank robbery. Monroe and Rosalee are talking about the meeting when reveals that her father and her brother had a contact on the Council, she and Monroe search Freddy's papers and find the contact details and Rosalee makes the call. While Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee are talking about Captain Renard, Nick says that he woged into a Hexenbiest. Rosalee says that as he is male, he is technically a Zauberbiest. Juliette visits Rosalee at the spice shop and describes what is happening to her, and Juliette asks Rosalee to come over to see if she can see any of the things that she has been seeing, but when Rosalee comes over, she is unable to see any of the things Juliette has been seeing. Later, Rosalee helps Nick after he gets blinded by Andre. She finds the cure for the Jinnamuru Xunte toxin, and once Andre is stopped, and Monroe scoops out his eye, Rosalee prepares the cure and administers it to Nick's eyes to help him regain his vision. Monroe gives Rosalee a clock for the spice shop. Rosalee and Monroe are enjoying a quiet evening at the spice shop when Juliette arrives and tells them about her visions of Nick. They accompany her home and when Monroe blurts out a reference to the trailer, Rosalee says that it may be necessary for Juliette to go there to see if that helps with her memory. Rosalee is on jury duty, and at the hearing for Don Nidaria. When she leaves she goes to the spice shop to lay down. Monroe comes over, and she tells him she hasn't been feeling well and that at the court, she felt one way about the case, but suddenly was leaning the other way. Once Monroe discovers that the defense attorney, Barry Kellogg is a Ziegevolk, he calls Nick and Hank to the courthouse and tells him what he discovered Back at the spice shop, they tell Rosalee what's going on and they start looking for a way to stop him. Rosalee discovers that Ziegevolk have a special gland and finds a neutralizing potion. She makes the potion and give it to Monroe to inject into one of Kellogg's toads before he eats it. Rosalee as the jury foreperson announces the guilty verdict, meaning that Kellogg couldn't sway the jury with his pheromones, and that the potion worked. Everyone is celebrating in the back room of the spice shop and Kellogg comes to the spice shop for help. Rosalee comes out of the back room, and Kellogg recognizes her from the jury and accuses her of poisoning him. He woges and attacks her, but Monroe woges, grabs Kellogg, and throws him into shelf of supplies while defending her. Rosalee and Monroe are talking in Monroe's kitchen about whether Monroe should invite his parents for a weekend. He is unsure because Nick might cut off their heads as they are not Wieder Blutbad. They start kissing and Nick arrives back, causing Rosalee to agree that it may not be such a good idea at this time. Rosalee is in her shop when Nick comes in to ask about Gluhenvolk, she says that she thought they were extinct, and that when she was little she thought that seein one was good luck, like the Leprechaun legend and that she thought they looked beautiful. When Nick tells her about the cow ovaries she produces a book and says the there are two of them, because the female is pregnant and the male must be doing the hunting. When Nick tells her that there have been 27 attacks, she states that the female must be about to give birth. Monroe then walks in and Rosalee tells him about the Gluhenvolk. She says that they must help them, and insists that Monroe and her are going with Nick. When they arrive at the cabin, Rosalee introduces herself, Monroe and Nick, and explains that they are there to help. When Jocelyn woges Rosalee declares that she is beautiful. Jocelyn then starts to go into labour and Rosalee takes charge instructing Nick to fetch the first aid kit and other stuff from the SUV, and Monroe to hold her hand. Rosalee then delivers the baby as Vincent returns. When Lazure confronts them, she, along with Monroe and Vincent woges and challenges him. It is Nick's revalation that he is a Grimm that distracts him sufficiently to enable Nick to kill him, after Lazure knocks Monroe out. Rosalee along with Nick and Monroe wish Vincent, Jocelyn and the baby good luck as they drive away in Lazure's truck. Webisode Part 1, "A Sore Subject" Bud Wurstner shows up at the spice shop to meet Monroe and Rosalee, whom Nick Burkhardt recommended he see regarding his hair loss problem. Bud asks if Rosalee has a remedy for hair loss for his "friend", and satisfied with their answer, he excitedly leaves. Part 2, "A Helping Hand" Rosalee employs the help of Monroe in making the hair regrowth formula, but Monroe does not exactly follow Rosalee's instructions Part 3, "Friendly Neighborhood Eisbiber" Bud returns to thank Monroe and Rosalee for preparing the formula "for his friend." Rosalee also tries Monroe's "creative" baking, which involved making a dandelion-seaweed cookie. Part 4, "Late Night Crisis" Bud comes into Rosalee's shop panicking because his hair (and his friend's hair) is growing out of control. Rosalee and Monroe say that they know that the cure was for Bud, and that his hair looks okay. Bud brings in John Oblinger who is also suffering from extreme hair growth. Rosalee and Monroe then have to wash the cure into both Bud and John's hair. Images Rosalee.png Rosalee morphed.png Rosalee IslandofDreams.png Fuchsbau1Cropped.jpg 115-monroe flowers1.jpg|Rosalee receives flowers from Monroe for saving his life. 118-Rosalee morph.png Fuchsbau Calvert1.png 204-Rosalee infected.png 204-Rosalee rage.png 204-Rosalee knocked out.png 206-Rosalee.png Webisode1.png Bad Hair Day - Monrosalee.jpg Bad Hair Day pt3.png Bad Hair Day 2 ..png Cutting hair.jpg 213-Rosalee and Monroe kiss.png 213-Rosalee and Monroe.png 213-Rosalee pours potion.png 213-making the potion.png 213-Monroe and Rosalee.png 213-Monroe and Rosalee2.png 214-Rosalee.png 217-promo.jpg 217-promo8.jpg 217-promo9.jpg Rosalee Inhaling.jpg 217-Monroe and Rosalee.jpg 219-promo.jpg 219-promo2.jpg 219-promo3.jpg 219-promo6.jpg 219-promo10.jpg Quotes (To Edgar Waltz) "I didn't call a Fuchsbau" (To Nick) "I know it sound hinky, lets just say it's our pickles and ice cream" (To George Lazure) "How much am I worth?" (He replies "More than a Blutbad)